Happiness Dream World Birthday / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: Today we're gonna do something a little different than usual! (Danielle appears alongside her) Danielle: The 100th episode is coming up soon.. Hope: So that means... Today is an Aikatsu! Global Dream Special! Which. Begins. Now! (They both pose and giggle) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (We see clips from random episodes) (Hope and Danielle are voice overs for this episode) Hope: Hii! Aikatsu Global Dreamers!! I'm Hope Fujiwara! 17 years old, 11th grade, I'm an idol! Danielle: I'm Danielle Kanazaki, also an idol! But I've already graduated from high school.. Hope: Welcome to the Aikatsu Global Dream special! Today's gonna be ultra ultra lucky!! Even if you are new to the show, this episode is going to cover season 1, season 2 and season 3, so far, of Aikatsu! Global Dream! Danielle: So wait, this is a... CLIP SHOW?! Nobody told me that this was gonna be a clip show! I just primped my hair, and my Magical Toy Romance Story coord I received from Marcel the other day for an actual special episode! Hope: Dani-chan, calm down. We'll be looking back at some old memories as well. Maybe your favorite memory is in this. Danielle: Well, I've never done a clip show... Hope: So.. Let's get started!! (We are now taken through clips of the first episode) Hope: A school? Wait, whose school is this? It's mine! It's Jefferson Junior High School!!! This was the school I went to when I became an idol three years ago! Danielle: You do remember the story right? Hope: Huh? There's a clip we can watch that's right before our eyes.. Kinda like a flashback (The voice overs quiet down, and the clip plays) (The computer goes slow) Hope: Huh? What's the hold up? I know.. (Hope bangs the computer) Hope: Your mama wears combat boots and your daddy is a Mac!!!!! Your auntie wears Mary Janes and your uncle is an iPad!!!! (Grunts) (The computer freezes) Hope: Huh???? Oh great, it froze! And it's my fault! Blan-sensei! (Hope looks around) Hope: She's not moving. In fact, nobody is moving.... They're all frozen stiff. Time must have stopped... But, why am I not frozen like them? (Suddenly, a flash appears) Hope: What's this thing? (Examines it) Hope: Looks like one of those cool new smartphones everyone has... Okay, probably I should point it at the computer screen... Maybe it'll unfreeze time. (As Hope points it at the computer screen... The computer and the phone begin to shine) Hope: What's going on?? (A portal swallows her in) Hope: Whoaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (The voice overs start again when the clips transition to when Danielle is preparing for her performance) Hope: Basically that's how I recieved my first Aikatsu phone.. Danielle: How I recieved my first Aikatsu phone was when I started idol work again. Hope: Oh, really. Then how did you receive your first Aikatsu cards? Danielle: Well, umm, I went to Starlight! Hope: That's an obvious lie! Starlight Academy is all the way in Japan, plus the one campus in Rio de Janeiro. And Hong Kong. Tell the truth! Danielle: Wasn't this revealed in one of the episodes we're mentioning later? Hope: You're right, and Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts